Lost Without You
by KikiDeAnime
Summary: AU High school setting. Bumblebee pairing. Misunderstanding involved.


"If you'd just let me exp-"

 _ ***SLAP***_

Yang gasped out as her face turned to the left from the force of the slap from her upset girlfriend. She winced as pain quickly began to fill her right cheek and she felt a few tears filling up in her eyes. She slowly turned her face to look at Blake "Why did you slap me?!" She lifted her left arm and pressed her hand against her cheek even though she knew it wouldn't help numb the pain.

"Just shut up!" Blake snapped as her face distorted into anger while her cat ears lay flat against her head "I don't want to hear your excuses! I know what I saw!"

"Emerald forced herself on me!" Yang shouted.

"Yeah right! Like I'm going to believe that!" Blake hissed out "I know how you were in the past, Yang! I really thought you had changed but I guess I was wrong!" She looked away from Yang "You're still a player!"

Yang flinched then turned around and began walking off "Fine then! Believe whatever the fuck you want!" She suddenly stopped, reached her hand into her pocket then turned towards Blake and threw an item at her feet before continuing on walking away.

 _ ***Clink***_ _ ***Clink***_

Blake looked down at what Yang had thrown and gasped. She bent down to pick it up then examined it. Her eyes widened when she saw it was a beautiful silver necklace with her name on it. She noticed a folded small piece of paper attached to it and unfolded it.

 _'To my one and only with all my heart!'_

Blake felt tears filling up in her eyes 'What have I done?!' She looked up to see Yang was already gone. She quickly pulled out her phone dialed Yang's number but it quickly went to voicemail 'No!' She tried again but got the same result.

Her hand fell to her side still grasping the phone 'What am I going to do?'

* * *

 **The Next Day - Tuesday - 7 AM**

Blake lay curled up on her bed holding the necklace close herself 'I should have let her explain..I shouldn't have accused her of cheating on me' Fresh new tears spilled down from her eyes onto her bed 'I'm such an idiot!'

 _ ***Ring* *Ring***_

Her ears flickered up at the sound before she reached over to grab her phone.

 _'Call From Ruby R.'_ It read.

She quickly pressed the answer button "H-Hello?"

 _"Blake! I'm so glad you answered right away!"_

"What's wrong Ruby?"

 _"What happened with Yang yesterday?! She won't come out of her room and won't open the door for food!"_

"I-It's my fault!" Blake sniffed "I caught Emerald kissing Yang but instead of getting mad at Emerald, I got mad at Yang and accused her of cheating! I'm so sorry!"

 _"Knowing how Yang was before she met you, I understand"_ She heard Ruby suddenly gasp _"Yang?! You finally came out!"_ She heard Yang's muffled voice not long after Ruby spoke but couldn't make out what she had said _"Hey wait! I got Blake on the phone! You really need to talk to her!"_

 ** _*Crash*_**

Blake jumped at the sound but continued to listen to find out what it was.

 _"Yang! Wait, come back!"_ Ruby called out and then there was five to six seconds of silence before she heard Ruby sigh _"I'm sorry Blake.."_

"N-No worries..I know she probably doesn't want to talk to me after what I did" Blake's ears drooped down as new tears filled her eyes.

 _"Maybe you can get her to listen to you sometime at school today! I'll help you out!"_

"Y-Yeah maybe..Thanks Ruby"

 _"No problem!"_ Ruby cheerfully replied _"I gotta go but I'll see ya at school!"_

 _ ***BEEP***_

Blake wiped the tears from her eyes as she set her phone down after Ruby hung up 'Maybe I can get her to listen..or I can probably screw this up even more' She stood up off her bed before heading over to her closet to grab some clothes.

* * *

 **A/N: A little short fic I'm working on. I may re-write this chapter as I sort of rushed it but let me know what you think.  
My other stories will be put on hold until I finish chapter 3 of this. Yes, there's only going to be 3 chapters for this story.  
Its not meant to be a long story.**


End file.
